


It's a Girl Thing

by Reithel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crossdresser!Elsa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithel/pseuds/Reithel
Summary: It was that time of the month for Anna. She went to the school infirmary to ask for some medicine, but the school nurse wasn't there. Instead, there was only one very gorgeous and rather feminine man in a butler suit.





	It's a Girl Thing

The echoes of shoes squeaking along the floor invaded her ears. Balls dribbled and teenagers laughed. They were having the time of their lives and it made her head ache. Even the light giggling of the girls behind her was enough to set her on edge. Her face threatened to contort into a deathly glare, but she was too busy frowning at nothing in particular.

"I can totally kill them right now," Anna hissed. Her hands were wrapped around her belly, vainly trying to save herself from the pain that she knew would inevitably come in tidal waves as soon as she stood up.

"Relax," Rapunzel giggled. "It's not their fault that you're agitated."

It was rare for Anna to get angry at everyone and everything at the same time. It only ever happened when she was on one of 'those' days. Being a girl can be tough sometimes. Now, she wasn't saying that she hated being one. She loved her sweet scent, soft skin, and pretty much everything about herself. She loved being a girl and never wished to be one of those sweaty teenage guys. Not at all. It was just that whenever it was that time of the month, she wouldn't mind a trade.

"Bailey!" Anna stifled a groan at the mention of her name. "Stand up and do your drills before I shuffle the teams." The gym instructor threw a ball that she lazily swatted with one hand.

She wasn't really one when it came to sports. She hated getting sweaty and tired, but, unfortunately for her, she was naturally gifted. Add a gym instructor who happened to be a good friend of her father's in the calculation, and it spelled disaster. Of all the teachers who would find favoritism in her, it had to be that guy. Why couldn't it be her algebra or biology teacher instead?!

"Mr. West, Anna's not really feeling well today," Rapunzel said.

"Oh?" He walked towards the duo and eyed the redhead. "Well, you do look pale. Drink some water and lighten up. I need you alive and fairly kicking."

It took everything that Anna had not to kick him where it hurts. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sure." She stood and stifled another groan, hands hugging herself in a protective embrace. " _Damn it_..."

"Want me to tag along?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, Punzie, you are  _not_  skipping class." Anna frowned, nearly smiling when the blonde huffed. She shook her head in disapproval and started walking in short painful steps towards the infirmary that was, like, on the other side of the building.

It wasn't a field trip either. The usual five-minute walk took over ten, and she wasn't even close enough yet. It felt like she was hiking up a tall mountain, and it didn't help that some people were looking at her with false worried glances.  _Drink water and get better, he said. I'd like to see him try it. Stupid sideburns._  With a grumble, she glared at everyone who tried to strike a conversation with her.

Thankfully, classes were still ongoing. She didn't have to deal with many curious students. The ones she stumbled upon were either going to the washroom or cutting classes. At this point, Anna was already one of them. If she could just get an excuse letter from the nurse, maybe she can avoid going back to that sweaty gym.

"Ms. Gerda?" Anna opened the door without knocking, the burning sensation in her lower abdomen too much to even worry about anything else. The longer she stood, the more it hurt. She just wanted to lay down and curl herself into a ball.

"She stepped out for a bit." Anna blinked and took a few seconds to register who just talked.

When her teal eyes locked on to aquatic blues, the period cramps were momentarily forgotten. There she was, standing in front of a guy who looked like someone from another world. Platinum blonde locks swept backward, giving a full view of a perfectly shaped face. He was pale and flawless, as much as Anna can tell. Not that she can tell much. The only skin that was visible to her was the guy's face and neck. He was covered in a full butler outfit, down to the gloves and all.

"Oh." Anna had to remind herself to breathe. "Y-You... those clothes..." she tried. For once in her life, someone finally managed to make her speechless. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or to be scared because, let's face it, she didn't know if butlers still existed and if this guy was the real deal.

"Me?" The guy blinked and looked at himself. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. It was the most adorable sight Anna had ever seen. And she never called a guy 'adorable'. "Oh, uhm... I lost a bet and was forced into it." He shrugged and put something in a drawer.

"Hn," Anna nodded slowly, unsure of what to say.

"Is there something I can help you with? You're here and looking for the school nurse so I'm guessing you're hurt."

The smile on his face made him look gorgeous, different from the rugged looking guys from Anna's class. This one was charming. His voice sounded velvety; it was almost magical. It wasn't as deep as the other guys, and Anna wouldn't mind listening to it over and over again. She was barely able to register what he was saying as she took a tentative step forward to get a closer look.

Big mistake.

"OWW!" Anna groaned and sat on the heels of her feet, hands wrapping around her abdomen again.

"What's wrong?!" The guy knelt in front of her like a knight ready to carry her princess. It was a chivalrous act that had Anna blushing, and then her mind started swirling because she needed a pain reliever for her period cramps, but the only one who can help her was this... guy.

The realization that hit her along with the intensifying pain in her abdomen made her panic. She was in deep shit. There was no way a guy would know what she needed at a time like this. Not to mention, talking to a stranger about her period problems felt a little too strange. She can barely talk to Rapunzel about it, and she was a girl!

"N-Nothing!" Anna all but croaked. Her muscles were practically screaming and begging for help, but she couldn't bring herself to stand and walk awkwardly to the bed.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'. Are you injured?" he asked, and, gosh, it was sweet, but Anna wished he'd just mind his own business and leave her alone. "Stomach ache? Did you eat something bad?"

"No!" Anna blurted, cringing when the guy flinched and wincing when she felt the pain again. "I'm  _fine_. U-Uhm... th-this is awkward. I-I'll just..."

"Here. Let me help." He grabbed her shoulder and arm.

She tried to protest but all the sounds that she was capable of were groans and frustrated huffs. And though she hated how guys would often think that girls couldn't do things for themselves, she lowered her pride because she knew she needed help. This once.

"So, not a stomach ache?"

Anna huffed.

Life was messed up and she was having terrible mood swings. She hated how that stupid gym instructor told her to drink water and get back like nothing ever happened. Like she wasn't in any sort of pain. She was angry and irritated at everything, and she just wanted to go home and sleep through the pain and agitation.

"Dysmenorrhea?"

"W-Wha-blurgh—?!" Anna spluttered. The guy smirked and her jaw dropped. "H-How did you...?"

"... know?" He finished for her. Anna frowned to look intimidating, but her traitorous cheeks decided to burn without her consent. "I've seen lots of those." He took his gloves off, revealing what were probably the smoothest looking hands for a guy.

"What?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "Girls with period cramps?"

"Is that strange?" he asked and walked towards her with a wet towel.

"Seriously? You're asking me that? You're a guy and we're talking about... a-about a girl thing!"

The guy frowned for a second before he blinked. "Oh."

Unsatisfied with the lame response, Anna raised an eyebrow and darted her eyes between him and the towel on his hand. "What's that for?" Anna asked, eyeing the cloth suspiciously.

"This?" He raised the towel. Anna nodded, but she wasn't prepared for the hottest smirk she ever got to see in her entire life. Contrary to his surprised look earlier, a flash of mischievousness crossed over his face.

Anna shivered. Her eyes widened when the guy's eyes lit up into something. She started feeling awkward so she scooted towards the headboard of the uncomfortable bed, vainly trying to put distance between them. She knew that she couldn't run because it just hurt, but this guy wearing a sexy hot smirk made her wish she didn't go to the infirmary and just drank water like the stupid sideburns said.

"What's wrong? You want to know, right? I'll show you what it's for." He chuckled and scooted just as slowly as she did. It felt like she stopped breathing then. The guy was crawling towards her at an agonizingly slow pace, like a cat eyeing its prey. Before she could yell for help, the guy raised her shirt and practically slammed the  _hot_  towel on her belly, immediately pulling her shirt down right after.

"Ngh!" Anna groaned, but after a few seconds, she sighed.

"Feels great, right?" he laughed, snapping Anna back to reality. She tried to frown but her senses were slowly calming down. The hot towel made her feel comfortable. "I'd bring you some medicine, but I don't know where Ms. Gerda keeps them."

"You lifted my shirt." Anna deadpanned.

"I did." He nodded, a not-so-sorry smile on his lips. Anna pursed her lips tight and narrowed her eyes. "I didn't see anything if that's what you're worried about."

"You lifted my shirt. That's sexual harassment!" Anna hissed, and he just let out a small 'hm' sound. "I can report you to the principal! You can be suspended! Expelled!"

"For helping you out with a girl thing?" He shot her an amused look. "I don't know what it looked like to you, but I was sure I didn't lift it up to a point I can see your belly button. If you're going to report me, at least be fair and let me see it." He lifted his hand and slowly reached out to her shirt again.

"Hey!" Anna swatted his hand away.

"Do you always go around glaring at every guy you meet? Even someone who just wanted to help out?" he chuckled, raising his hands in defeat.

Anna contemplated. She was thankful because even though he was a stranger, he still helped out. Even more so than drinking water probably would.  _I didn't even know that hot kinds of stuff could help ease the cramps._  It wasn't much and there was still a subtle pain, but it helped.

"T-Thank you," Anna muttered.

"Hmm? What was that?" He cupped his ear and leaned a little towards her. Anna all but kicked him off the bed. She was already embarrassed enough as it is!

"Look, I hate it when guys do things for me, okay? You guys think that girls are fragile and weak, and I hate that. I'm thankful that you helped out, but can you not put that air around me? If you're going to rub it in, I'd rather you didn't help."

"I wasn't rubbing it in." He waved his hand in defense. "I get it. I feel the same way. Some guys think that girls couldn't keep up with them, and it sucks."

"You talk like you're not one of them."

"What do you think?" He grinned, and she can just stare in confusion.

She darted her eyes around the guy's body, not caring if it looked like she was ogling him or what. From up close, he was beyond gorgeous. His face was small and looked feminine. And his hands... Oh God, his hands. Just how soft were those? Anna couldn't tell from a look alone, but she was almost certain it could be softer than hers. It was free from any blemishes! This guy was more of a girl than she'd ever be.

"You know, I like girls who can stand up for themselves," he hummed, and Anna's eyes snapped to his again. There was a bright grin on his face, revealing perfect white teeth. He  _was_  cute. It was weird. She  _never_ blushed when it came to guys.

"Me too. I like  _girls_  who can stand up for themselves," Anna blurted. When the guy blinked stupidly, she tried hard not to smirk.

"You're into girls?" He tilted his head to the side. "That's... wow." He laughed nervously, almost sounding shy and awkward, and because he was pale, it became obvious when his cheeks brightened a rosy hue.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Anna challenged. "Look, you're cute and all, but that doesn't mean I like you." She raised a hand to help ease the guy. To her surprise though, the guy merely laughed and looked at her in wonder.

"You think I'm cute." His grin broadened, it was close to being dopey. Anna found it weird. She just bluntly rejected his ministrations, but he seemed happy for being complimented nonetheless.

"Don't let it get to your head. You're cute, but that's only because you almost look like a girl." Anna pointed an accusing finger at him. "Your face and fingers are so feminine, and your skin looks so smooth, but you're still a guy. A guy who openly lifted my shirt without my consent." She dabbed a finger on his chest.

Anna blinked after registering the feeling on the tip of her finger. Her eyes darted over his chest and face. Then, suddenly, a scorching heat swallowed her whole. She kept telling herself to pull back, but her body was frozen. Her jaw dropped, and she realized she couldn't bring herself to look at him... her.

"Well, I hope that makes you like me more," the girl in the butler suit giggled. Anna couldn't say or do anything but pull her hand away from the girl's chest and cover her face in an attempt to hide. "You know, you better brush up on vitamin D to avoid cramps again in the future."

"I don't always get cramps!" Anna whined.

"Good to know." Anna lowered her hand to reveal her flushed face. "Keep that wrapped around your belly and you'll get better in no time. I hope you can make it to the cafeteria today by lunch. We're running a butler café just for fun," she explained, winking. If possible, Anna felt her face heat further.

"A s-senior?" Anna stuttered. The woman laughed and nodded for reassurance.

_I should've known!_

The seniors would always put themselves in different shenanigans, bending the school rules to their own liking. She had seen some of those events during her early freshman year when the seniors were just juniors. If she was being honest, they do live up to their reputations. She loved it when the teachers chase them all away in vain. It was funny to watch. Almost like the upperclassmen were punishing them in all of the student body's behalf.

"Don't tell anyone." The girl placed a finger in front of her lips to emphasize her words. "We want it to be a surprise. Just be there before the faculty finds us. I want to serve a cute customer before we get scolded. Ask for me, okay?" She winked and it was borderline seductive, by the redhead's standards.

"Wh-Wha... th-that's..."

"Hn." The girl's eyes glinted with something that sent this bolt of chill down Anna's arms and spine. "Just a few minutes ago, you hated my guts. Now, you're this stuttering mess. You're getting cuter by the second."

"Shut up!" Anna frowned because that was her best defense mechanism.

"That's more like it." The girl smirked and snapped her eyes to Anna's chest. "Cute bra," she giggled, and the redhead followed her gaze.

Anna shrieked and covered her chest with her arms. Her shirt was wet because of the towel that this butler shoved inside her shirt. She was internally panicking, and she was sure that all her awkward were coming out in the face of this weird but gorgeous woman in front of her.

"That's sexual harassment!" Anna spluttered.

"No, it's a compliment from one girl to another," explained the girl as she began unbuttoning her jacket.

"W-Why are you s-stripping?!" Anna asked incredulously. The girl's hand stiffened, oceanic orbs locking on to her teal eyes, before another grin appeared on her face.

"Oh you know, to be fair, I was thinking of showing you my bra." The girl shrugged and continued her earlier task. Anna's eyes widened in shock and horror and excitement, and she better stop this woman before she completely stripped and leave her drooling.

"Y-You sto—!" Anna gasped when something was thrown at her face. Something that felt oddly cool and smelled like mint, leaving her completely breathless. She grabbed the cloth and pulled it away from her face. "Hey!" she hissed and blinked when the girl was now walking towards the door.

"You're wearing your gym uniform. Keep that in case you need to get your extra clothes. I expect you to give it back to me in the cafeteria later." The girl laughed and waved a hand without looking back.

Anna was a little hypnotized by the way the girl's hips swayed. It was tantalizing, and she could almost feel the first set of drool about to come out of her mouth. Now that she was better than when she first entered the room, she finally noticed how the girl's hair was actually quite long. It was tied in a ponytail, and Anna wondered why she didn't see that earlier.

"W-Wait!" Anna called when the girl opened the door. She flushed when the girl looked back at her with a gentle but equally confused smile. "I-I didn't catch your name," she stuttered, face nearing the boiling point.

The girl's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, her mouth forming a tiny 'o' shape. And then, suddenly, there was another glint in her eyes. It made Anna feel both giddy and nervous, or was that excitement? Maybe all. Who could blame her? This woman was way too gorgeous that her beauty was almost out of reach.

"But you did." The girl blew a kiss and stepped out of the infirmary, leaving Anna blushing profusely. She was barely able to register the woman's words, too focused on her actions instead.

The moment the door closed, Anna felt a pang of loneliness. There weren't any other patients inside, and she was still waiting for the school nurse who might probably end up doing nothing because the hot towel on her belly already did the job. All she could do was look at the jacket which happened to be a part of the woman's butler suit.

"Hn." Anna blinked and adjusted the jacket on hand, eyeing it in the process.

The designs were very intricate, she wouldn't be surprised if the seniors had it tailored. But what caught her eyes weren't the designs, but a particularly small bulge attached inside the collar of the jacket. When she saw what it was, she couldn't fight back a snort and a roll of her eyes.  _She meant the literal sense._  A grin grew on her face as she slid her fingers along the four-letter name written on the pin.

"Elsa, huh?"


End file.
